Forever & Always
by LamourahAmourah
Summary: Set after Fifty Shades Freed... They were together and that's all that mattered. Nothing could separate them. But now there's this thing. This thing that no one expected. This thing bigger and stronger than the both of them. This thing that money can't fix. But Christian will do anything for Ana. But how far is too far and will it be enough?


I feel the sun before I see it. The morning rays are warm against my face. This is probably the second-best part of waking up. The peaceful silence as the world begins to wake. It feels like you're the only person on the planet and nothing else exists. No pain, no sadness, nothing can ruin this right now. The contrast of the warm sun on my face and cool crisp sheets against my skin is nothing less than ecstasy. As my body continues to awake and stretch awake any stress of the prior day I become very much aware of another warmth beside me. This warm much different from the sun but even more comforting. Still without opening my eyes I reach out. The source no more than a few inches away from me quickly comes I contact with my fingertips and if I wasn't awake before I surely am now. This is the best part of waking up. I've memorized this body inch by inch and from head to toe. I trail my fingertips lightly against his forearm, up toward his bicep, over his solder, and finally resting gently on his chest. I live for this moment every morning. Before I open my eyes and face the world this bliss reminds me of the path we took to get here and just how much I love this man. With my palm resting on his chest I finally open my eyes. The sun is just slightly too bright but my eyes quickly adjust and he lies beside me still asleep. If anyone say me right now I probably look like a crazy woman watching him sleep like this but I couldn't care less. I love this man and the life we have together.

Looking just past him I glance out the window to the brilliant colors of nature that are featured in our backyard. Spring has officially arrived and dare I say it's been even more beautiful than this past winter. Although afternoons playing in the snow and drinking hot chocolate were amazing, I am looking forward to being barefoot in the grass listening to the symphony that is mother nature. A stir under my palm brings my attention back to the figure beside me. Impossibly he gets more and more handsome every day. It takes everything in me sometimes to tear my eyes away to be a functioning human being instead of a drooling fool watching him sleep.

"I love waking up to you, you know?" he says without opening his eyes.

"As you should. What's not to love? I'm naked under this two thousand dollar bed sheet you insisted on buying" I say to him although I can't complain because these sheets are absolutely amazing. When we went shopping after signing the deed to this house I argued with him for almost 2 hours over just the bedding. It amazing that we managed to furnish this house at all.

"These are one hundred percent Egyptian cotton sheets for your information. But compared to the feeling of your skin on mine these sheets are like sandpaper" he says while over his hand to rest atop mine on his chest.

"I remember when you couldn't stand for me to touch you like this" I say to him quietly because it truly astounds me how much progress he's made in more ways that just this.

"I remember. But now I couldn't imagine going a day without your touch" he says as his eyes open and lock on to mine, "I can barely survive the few hours at work when I'm away from you".

"Speaking of work, I've already cost myself half of my usual shower time laying here so I should probably get up and ready"

"You don't sound very enthusiastic about that" he chuckles.

"Trust me I'm not but duty calls" I respond. I remove my hand from his warm chest and pull back the ridiculously expensive sheet. With my legs swung over my side of the bed I go to stand when I feel his warm strong arm snake around my waste pulling me back. I squeal from the sudden change of position and before I know it he's repositioned himself to hover over me bracing himself with one arm and holding onto me with the other.

"And where do you think you're going" he says smiling down at me.

"I'm going to work. You know that place where you exchange a service for pay" I say back to him but right now with our naked forms so intimately pressed against each other work is the last this on my mind.

"Well is that so? Then I think we could work something out here because there is a skill or two that you possess that I would be more than happy to sell my soul for"

"Even with all your money and your soul you still couldn't afford me"

"Is that so?"

"Yep. Because you can't buy what's already yours"

"Hm. I like that. So I think it would be appropriate to inspect my product" he says trials his hand gently from my right hip, across my stomach, and slower lowering to the apex between my thighs. My body instinctively responds to him but I try to maintain some type of control of the situation by grapping on to his arm to prevent his hand from moving any further.

"Wait, we can't. I'm gonna be late to work." I'm breathing so hard that my voice is barely a whisper. He doesn't respond but lowers his head to lightly kiss my neck. He always knows how to get to me and my small defense usually doesn't last long. His kisses on my neck become more and more aggressive building the fire inside me until I can't resist letting his arm go to rest my hands against his stomach feeling his hard abs contracting and relaxing with his every move.

"What do you want?" He asks me between kisses.

"I have to go to work" I barely squeak out.

"What do you WANT?" He asks again but more forcefully this time moving his head from pressed into my neck to exactly in front of me looking into my eyes. What little resistance I had falls apart immediately and I absorbed in him.

"Fuck me Christian"

"With please Mrs. Grey" he says and before I can say anything further I feel his fingers sink into me. I didn't realize I was this wet until now. I would have thought that my body's reaction to him would have lessened over time but it only seems to intensify day by day. He adds another finger to the duo increasing his speed. No matter how rushed our intimate moments may be he never skips a step in being sure that I am prepared to accept him and that only makes me love him even more. Suddenly he withdraws his fingers from inside me sitting up sitting onto his heels. I look at the magnificent figure before me and my breath gets caught in my chest. I watch him using his fingers that were just deep inside me rubbing my wetness up and down his shaft. I'm panting and he's not even touching me.

"Please" I beg him. I'm desperate to feel him inside me and he seems to be enjoying the torture he's putting me through.

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me now." In all my years of living I never thought such words would utter from my lips but with him they feel as comfortable and familiar as my name does.

He chuckles with that smug look on his face as he grips firmly onto my thighs to pull me to him. I can feel the warmth of his manhood no more than a few centimeters away from my entrance. Torturously, using his hand he guides himself into me and it's like that first time at Escala all over again. He sinks into me inch by inch until his pelvis is flush against mine and we both sigh in the pleasure of being intertwined with each other. Just as slowly he pulls all the way out until we are connected by no more than the tip of himself. My thighs are still in his grip, almost painfully, but my brain can comprehend anything other than the feeling of him right here right not giving himself to me and myself to him. Suddenly slamming his full length into me I cry out with my hands grapping onto his forearms with no benefit other than if only to keep myself from spontaneously combusting. He continuous to slam into me never missing a beat. I can feel and hear my wetness between us as our bodies smack into each other. In this moment, the sound is delightful. If it were anyone else, I would be embarrassed but this is my husband and the way he worships my body I could never feel ashamed in giving him pleasure.

"Christian." I say his name breathlessly and I know I don't need to say anything more. In our time together we've become so in tune with each other's body and needs that it has become instinct. He quickens his pace and every nerve in my body goes into overdrive. I'm so close and I can tell he his too. There is a slight sheen of sweat over his brow and I can tell how the veins in his arms protrude that he's holding his own release back to in order to ensure mine. It's moments like this when I love him even more. Everything he does he makes sure to put my needs before his own. We chose a home closest to my job, we chose a honeymoon based on my preferences, we even equipped the house to solar because it meant something to me. The only battle I lost lately was over these damn expensive sheets that I won't lie feel like clouds right now.

The feeling of my skin against the sheets, Christian's skin against mine, and our bodies rhythmically dancing with each other becomes overwhelming and I feel my body tensing from head to toe. I close my eyes and allow myself to succumb to the sensations that will soon be my climax. I've become very familiar with these sensations being that Christian and I have a very active sex life but one that never gets old which he more than makes sure of. I feel like there is fire in my veins but ice in my lungs. My center grips onto him like vice and I can hear the sharp intake of breath as the sensation intensifies for him. My breath is quick and shallow as a haze begins to take over my mind.

"Come for me Ana" he grunts. I almost feel selfish for dragging out my orgasm this way but I'm way too far to turn back now. Screaming out his name my back arches and my toes curl as my orgasm hits its peak. But never does he stop or slow his pace allowing me to fully ride out my orgasm. My eyes are closed and I am panting his name in pleasure when I feel him tense inside me. A low and guttural version of my name escapes his mouth as I feel his warmth spilling inside of me which only adds to my climax as I slowly come back to reality. For a moment, with my eyes still closed, I can't hear anything. All my senses see to have been momentarily stunned by the force of my orgasm. Slowly but surely I begin to return to the here and now where the only sound in the room is the sounds of us both panting beside each other. I'm still struggling to formulate a complete thought when out the corner of my eye I can see the wooden digital clock that rests on the bedside table on Christians side of the bed. It takes a few seconds before my brain can process what I am seeing but when it does my heart starts racing but in panic not arousal. The clock clearly reads 8:42 AM. I jump up and rush into the bathroom all while cursing my own inability to resist my husband. While morning sex is nice being late to work when you are the boss is not. I'm scheduled to be in at 9:00 AM when it takes twenty minutes to get there without the usual traffic and I'm not even dressed yet. I'm in the shower in record time washing away any evidence of our morning activities. If I am going to be late the last thing I need is to smell like sex. While I finish up my shower I hear my husband causally stroll into the bathroom humming. I peak my head out the shower curtain to the best sight anyone could ask for in the morning. My husband in loose pajama pants and no shirt holding in his arms our son. He's such a good baby that honestly sometimes I forget he's here although never for long before I start to miss those chubby cheeks and locks of hair that make him undeniably his father's son.

"Someone started crying as soon as you got out of bed. Obviously he thinks you should stay home too." He says using my own son against me.

"If it were up to you two I would never go to work and make a living." I say to them while playfully splashing some shower water on my son to which he giggles happily.

"Now Ana you and I both know that isn't entirely accurate. There is no reason for you to 'make a living' as you put it. I am more than fine with you staying home with Teddy."

"Christian we have had this argument more times than I care to remember and the answer will always be the same. I want to work and I ENJOY working." Although during my work hours I miss my son tremendously it helps knowing he's not far away and he's in the best care possible. Once Teddy was six months old I decided to return to work but knowing I would be away from him was the more painful than actual labor. Together Christian and I interviewed about fifteen nannies in the course of a month but we either couldn't agree on one mutually or disliked the personal equally. That is when Grace decided to take a break from medicine while contemplating her retirement. Since then she has volunteered to come over every day to spend time with Teddy while Christian and I work. It has been equally beneficial for all of us since Grace gets to spend much wanted time with her one and only grandchild while Christian and I have the peace of mind that our son is safe and loved while we are away. This arrangement has been going on for about four months now and although Grace loves spending time with Teddy I do sense that she is beginning to miss work.

On cue, I hear Grace call out to Teddy as she opens the front door with the key we gave here. Although groggy from just waking up you can see his eyes light up when he hears his grandmothers voice.

"You finish getting ready I'll take him to here." Christian says as I turn off the shower and begin to step out.

At 9:10 AM I am dressed and ready for work. I've sent Taylor to get the car while I say my goodbyes to my beautiful baby boy. Every day leaving him is like the first day all over again but Grace never lets me linger for too long before pushing me out the door. I can't imagine this time without Grace. She is so attentive to Teddy but also to me and my 'first time mom' needs. She makes sure to send me pictures and updates all day long. She'll occasionally facetime me when Teddy is doing something particularly adorable or hilarious or both. After kissing my son goodbye I go in search for my husband who is in our bedroom preparing himself for his work day.

"What time are you supposed to be in?" I ask him which he is buttoning up his white dress shirt.

"About two hours ago" he winks back at me while I fight the urge to roll my eyes at him not wanting to encourage round two when I am already late and his mother is downstairs.

"Good to be the boss huh"

"That it is" he says as I reach up on my tippy toes to kiss him goodbye.

"Have a good day at work boss man"

"You too Ms. Editor" Christian says smacking me on my behind as I walk away. God, I love that man.

XXXXXXXXX

I'm truly shocked when we pull up to SIP at 9:45 AM on the dot. It's a miracle to not spend my morning commute in forty-five minutes of bumper to bumper traffic. Once the car comes to a complete stop I jump out the car before Taylor can even unbuckle his seatbelt. I'm off the curb and into the elevator in record time barely acknowledging Claire, the receptionist, saying hello to me. I mumbled something that may or may not have been a good morning. I'm quite surprised I didn't break my ankle in these heels during my sprint. Truth be told I only wear these shoes because they make me feel like I'm the boss. Ever since I was promoted to Editor I've had trouble being the "boss". I really don't know how Christian does it every day making such heavy decisions. I've witnessed how he effortlessly decides what to buy versus what not to buy, who to fire versus who to keep, and what to say versus what not to say. Sometimes I don't think I'm cut out for this but only time will tell. Once the elevator reaches our floor the office seems to be I full swing with light chatter and people shuffling back and forth from the copy room. No one seems to notice my entrance or my lateness to which I am grateful. I turn the handle to my office and expecting an empty office as usual I am startled to see Hannah behind my desk looking through my drawers.

"Uhm Hannah hello to you too. What's going on?" I say to her as I fully walk into my office. She immediately looks up at me and relief washes over her troubled face.

"Ana you're here! Are you okay? You're late. You're almost never late unless you have something planned prior but I didn't see anything on your scheduled so I was worried."

"Sorry Hannah I was rushing and didn't have a chance to call or email. I had an unexpected situation at home." And by unexpected, I mean my husband cock deep inside me. Even the thought makes me blush which I hope Hannah doesn't notice.

"Oh okay good to know"

"But Hannah that still doesn't explain what you were looking for in my desk." I'm more curious that accusatory. There really isn't anything in my desk other than manuscripts, notes, and pictures of my sun. Plus, I trust Hannah more than I trust most people. Without her my position here as Editor probably would have ended before it really started.

"Oh you have a meeting today with the review board for the final decision on 'For The First Time' and I was going to prepare copies of the manuscripts but Jeff, the new intern, seems to have misplaced it. I can't seem to get a hold of the author, Lora Prevell, for another copy to be emailed. I'm panicking because Lora is a great woman and her book is SO good I couldn't bear for her to not get published because the stupid intern can't keep track of a few pieces of paper." Hannah says as she visibly gets angrier.

"Hannah relax I made a copy to read over the weekend. You can use that. And I agree with you, Lora is an amazing author and she deserves to get published." I hear a long exhale from Hannah as I pull the manuscript from my bag and hand it to her. She immediately thanks me and heads for the door to start making copies I assume but at the threshold she stops and turns to me.

"Ana you really are great at this. I hope I can be just as good an Editor someday." She says as she continues to walk out of my office. Hannah really is a sweet girl and I definitely intend to look out for her should I ever leave SIP.

I check my schedule, that's diligently managed by the goddess of an assistant that is Hannah. The review board isn't due to meet until 1 PM so I have plenty of time to read through my emails that have undoubtedly accumulated over the weekend. Going through my emails has to be the hardest part of my day because not only are there dozens of them there is also the occasional manuscript that finds its way into my inbox that I know has no chance for publishing in its current state if at all.

I spend almost two hours going through emails and responding if necessary, filling out paperwork and getting a head start on the next manuscript up for review. It's almost noon and my stomach knows it. Morning activities with that husband of mine really works up an appetite. Before my thoughts can take a turn toward naughty I hear the familiar ping of a new email finding its way into my inbox. The sender immediately catches my attention.

 **From:** Christian Grey


End file.
